mumfiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mumfie's White Christmas
Mumfie's White Christmas is the Christmas special of the Magic Adventures of Mumfie series. Plot Mumfie and friends are planning a Christmas skating party when all of a sudden, a north wind ruins everything 2 days before. The friends then decide to go to the north pole to ask for a white Christmas. Will they get one? Summary (Contains spoilers) As the first two verses of The Feeling We Call Christmas play, the narrator introduces us to Mumfie and Scarecrow and tells the audience that he's going to tell them what happened one Christmas. Mumfie and Scarecrow are putting up decorations for the skating party and talking about Christmas with the bird in the tree when a wind blows, and Scarecrow worries that it will knock the decorations down. Napoleon and Pinkey then come with more decorations, and fall on the ice. Mumfie thanks them, and they go inside the cottage to decorate the tree. Pinkey is adoring an ornament of a snowflake and says it's prettier than the real thing. The Black Cat then gives the gang one slipper. Mumfie thinks they were supposed to be given two slippers, but the Black Cat says it isn't. There's also another present in the box-a snowbird statue. Then, the black cat says she has purring practice at the Queen Of Night's Palace and vanishes. Scarecrow puts the statue in the slipper, and Napoleon says that the queen expects something of Mumfie. As Napoleon is roasting a marshmallow by the fireplace, the North Wind blows and startles Pinkey, thinking it will bring something horrible, but Mumfie says it will bring their White Christmas. Scarecrow thinks the wind will be there all night, and it is. Then we cut to Santa and his volunteers counting the reindeer for the team, and leaving out You-Are due to his antlers. The next day, the friends find out the North Wind cracked the ice and ruined the decorations. The Black Cat then says they will have to go north to get the snow. Scarecrow worries that one day, Mumfie will be wrong saying a thing will go right, but then wishes away the thoughs on the wind. Pinkey then says that she doesn't want to go to the North Pole with the others since they may be faster, but Scarecrow gives her a coat and makes her wear it back to front. Then, as they set off, they sing a version of Pigs Can Fly with modified lyrics about their journey. After the song, Napoleon says that his wings are icing up, and that he doesn't know if he could last longer. Pinkey flaps as hard as she can and they land on Whale, who has Davy Jones and the Admirals inside him. Mrs Admiral has just made a mince pie and invites Mumfie, Scarecrow, Pinkey, and Napoleon inside. Mumfie and friends tell about their mission, but Whale crashes into ice, and doesn't know how he will get past. Then, Eel and her friends break through the ice with their electricity and reach land. Mrs Admiral then gives Mumfie and Scarecrow tennis raquets to walk in the snow with. Mumfie then falls in the snow on his way to the north wind cave. Mumfie says he hates this kind of snow and Scarecrow points out all snow is the same, until you reach the far north. We then cut to You-Are being told to polish the sled, and he says that he'll do more than polish it. As Mumfie, Scarecrow and Pinkey walk through the snow, the North Wind whisks Mumfie away to the cave of the North Wind, and the Black Cat tells him to go inside so he can ask the wind for snow. Mumfie then gets distracted when he sees the snowbird, and helps it, as it is injured. The Black Cat tells Mumfie that it's too late to ask for snow after he forgot, and Mumfie asks which way he should go home. Scarecrow and Pinkey try to look for Mumfie, and You-Are thinks they are looking for a taxi. Scarecrow and Pinkey then ask for a ride and exchange Scarecrow's hat for it. Then You-Are gives them a rough ride, and says it's because a bird hit him. Then, they meet up with Mumfie and You Are apologizes for hitting the bird Mumfie is holding earlier. You Are then gives them a ride home and Mumfie tries to find food for the bird. Mumfie finds whisker shampoo, and a label saying that the sleigh belongs to Santa. You Are worries that he will be in trouble with Santa for stealing the sleigh, but Mumfie says he won't if he returns it in time. Then, Mumfie returns home and nurtures the snowbird. The gang then fixes the decorations by the pond. Mumfie drifts to sleep by the fire and notices that the Snowbird went missing. We then view her flying around the house. Mumfie says goodbye and releases her outside, while The Feeling That We Call Christmas plays. The Snowbird then makes snow and Mumfie and friends notice it, as well as You-Are and Santa and his reindeer in the sky. As the special ends, the narrator says that the friends dreamed of presents and their new friends. Charcters *Mumfie *Scarecrow *Pinky *Napoleon Jones *Black Cat *You-Are *Whale *Pinky's mother *Mrs Admiral *Mr Admiral *Eel *Santa Claus *Davy Jones(Doesn't Speak) *The Queen of Night(Mentioned) Songs *The Feeling That We Call Christmas *Pigs Can Fly *Let Off Steam DVD Bonus Features Three Bonus Episodes from "Magical Adventures of Mumfie" Series *Bristle's Holiday *Reindeer Keep Dropping On My Head *Pinkey's First Winter Releases *DVD (November 12, 2013) Category:Movies